


Wedding Bells

by NihilismPastry



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff, Lactation Kink, Pregnancy Kink, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Bendy gets married, and other shenanigans...





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> It's here, another commission!
> 
> Fandom: Bendy and the Ink Machine
> 
> OC: Rani
> 
> Theme: A wedding and wedding night.

You were resourceful. You were proud of all the things you had managed to accomplish on you own, or with the aide of others. Gathering up beasts that could eat you in a single gulp, taming fire that had a powerful soul of its own, even going into the very court of the Fae Queen and fighting her in a duel of magic, swords, and charm. You had done it all, and had only scars and glory to show for it. But those things were childish in comparison to the latest task you had put yourself to.  You ended up spending weeks away from your lover, reading books in the Ancient’s library, deciphering an old tongue that even the most learned and oldest of demons had long forgotten. You memorized spells, maps, and several anchors that were said to make up the very fabric of the world. You tried some of these ancient spells, just to realize that even your capacity for magic was not good enough, and needed help. You went to some friends, a few rivals, and one enemy, and pulled every IOU you possibly had in order to get this spell to work.

And now…

You stared at the lanky ink demon. Despite his covered eyes, you could tell he was staring. You grinned and looked back to the massive city, dragons flying between the sky scrappers, magic smoke curling out of the missile silos, and all sorts of flashing lights glinting off the windows and creating a beautiful display. You were glad you ended up getting here at night, it was the best time to see the city, in your humble opinion. “So, was it worth it?”

“Yeah…”

You giggled and reached out, interlocking your fingers with his own, small tendrils of ink breaking away and caressing your exposed wrist and arm. “I’m glad you like it. Honestly, I didn’t know if the spell would even work. Merlin swore that the magic needed at least twenty years to charge, since that anchoring spell Joey used on you was so old, and bound to your soul.” You waved your hand. “But I was right of course! And everything worked out in the end!” You poked your stomach, the hint of a baby bump already forming under your long sleeve shirt. “And I can still feel the baby’s soul. It’s healthy, and their magic hasn’t been disrupted.”

He turned to look at you, more tendrils wrapping around your torso, and caressing your stomach. The ink bled into your clothes, but you weren’t too concerned. It was nice being here, out in the fresh air, with your soon to be husband. You both could finally begin having your own lives, no longer bound to that wretched studio, and he no longer bound to his dark past. You shut your eyes and leaned against him, his natural warmth keeping off the chill of the evening air. “I guess ya better get started on the weddin’.” He said after awhile. “Got the laws and everything, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah, there’s laws and the like we have to worry about, plus my family.” That wasn’t something you were exactly excited about. Because, regardless of everything, you had to let them know you were getting married, as dictated by the laws of hell. “But we can get to that later.”

You steadied yourself on your own two feet, before tugging on his hand, leading him back into your apartment. “You wanna celebrate? Right?”

He grinned, and the tendrils around your torso slipped under your shirt, massaging your tender breasts, twisting the nipples with just enough force to cause you to whimper, and milk to seep through your blouse, mixing with the ink, creating a grey mess that stood out against the dark green cloth. “Look’s like you’re pretty excited, doll. Maybe I should just bend ya over the balcony, and let the whole world hear those beautiful sounds."

"N-no," You arched against him as a sucker attached to the nipple, making your entire body light with pleasure. "We might get in trouble."

"I'm a demon, baby." He hauled her up, her legs curling around his thing waist, his hands clutching her ass. "I live to break the rules."

* * *

Over the next several weeks, Rani and Sammy were busy planning the wedding. While Rani and Sammy disliked each other, for completely different reasons, Sammy had insisted on helping prepare for the ceremony. And while the man was a freak at times, he had wanted to soak Rani's potential wedding dress in his ink, there were other times his input was decent. They visited an array of bakeries, Rani and Sammy tasting the various colorful pastries, and not deciding on a single one. They went to a floral shop, and Sammy knowledge on the language of flowers was helpful, they eventually left with several order of flowers that meant all sorts of romantic things that Bendy didn't think he would ever actually say aloud. They went to a variety of concert halls, and Sammy was sent home more than once during those trips, his background in music and impossibly high standards not allowing any of them to be good enough. 

And as Bendy went through these stores, and explored this very strange city, he felt something deep within his soul. His entire life, since Joey had summoned him that dark night, he had lived to entertain people. There was hardly a time when he didn't entertain someone, either being Joey, Sammy, or even Rani. However, in this strange new world, he often found himself being entertained. Either by cartoons, that had evolved significantly since he was a star, by the antics of others, or just his own thoughts. It had been irritating at first, but now he was growing to enjoy it. He liked when Rani would drag him into the sun, and take him to some dress shop, or another bakery. Just the short walks they would sometimes have at night, when the baby wouldn't allow Rani to sleep, were often a form of entertainment. 

If there had been all these ways for people to have their entertainment, then why had he been born? 

"Hey, Bendy look at this." The ink demon was shaken from his thoughts as Rani handed him a black bow. It was soft and fragile, and his ink had a harder time staining it. "It's velvet. I thought it'd be cute to have them tied to the vases."

He handed the fabric back. "Whatever works for ya, doll."

The woman across the counter rolled her eyes, all ten of them. "Men, they always say things like that. Anyway, we can make them just a little bigger if you like?"

"Oh, thanks!" Rani handed the woman the bow. "I was just going to ask about that." 

The two continued to chatter, pretty much ignoring Bendy's existence. Seeing how he wasn't needed, he made his way through the small store, just to run into Sammy. There was a nervous looking girl pinned underneath him, her back was arched, and he could smell the sweat beading along her dark skin. She was the wedding planner, a lady Rani had hired a week ago to ensure that everything went smoothly between the different business that were helping with the wedding. Most times she had seemed pretty busy, if not completely stand offish, this was probably the first time he'd seen the lady without a frown on her face. 

Bendy leaned over them both, and yanked Sammy's hand out of her cunt, illicting a whine from the human. The cultist twisted around, his eyes widening when he caught sight of his master looming over him, his fangs showing in a feral grin. "M-master, I was just preparing this lamb-"

"I don't care what you were doing, idiot." He let go of his hand, wiping off the woman's juices on Sammy's shirt, smearing it with cum and ink. "It's time to go, we don't have time for fucking around."

The two scrambled off of each other, and Bendy went back to the front counter. Rani and the woman were shaking hands, a large smile on his beloved's face putting him at ease. She turned to look at him, and that smile brightened. She reached out and tugged on his arm, leading him out the shop, and into the narrow streets of the city, entertaining him once more that day. 

* * *

 

Bendy had, admittedly, become a complete and total mess by the time the morning of the wedding finally arrived. Not from nervousness, he didn't see a reason to be nervous over such a ceremony, but because he was ready to make Rani his. Back in the studio, it had only been a matter of Rani wanting to leave, outside of that there were no real threats to Bendy's claim on his beloved. However, with the introduction of this city, it also meant that there were now thousands of rivals. Rani was beautiful, she was smart, and she was possibly the most powerful being he had ever met. She would make anyone the perfect mate, and it seemed as if ery other person within this city knew it. How many times had he bared his teeth in warning when a woman caressed his beloved? How many times had he scared off a male that had touched his beloved's horns?

Far too many. 

So when that morning came, he was more than ready to just get this all over with. 

He adjusted the fabric of his tux, his ink wishing to just gush and move around as it was used to. He never wore confining clothes for that reason, but Rani had insisted on it, so he would do it just this once. He opened up the door of the dressing room, and made his way down the hall. Caterers, floralists, and all sorts of people were here, and under the wedding planner's command. They were supposed to help set up everything, and put the last finishing touches on things. The woman had insisted on over seeing the entire affair, and had sent Rani off with three other women so she could be put in her wedding gown. He had tried to follow, not wanting to leave her alone with strangers, but she had waved him off and told him it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. 

He didn't understand her logic. He had saw her last night, spread under him, screaming his name. He had also saw her the day before, most of it on the couch, watching those old movies she loved so much. And then there was this morning, bent on the able, his hand fisted in her hair, and begging her to fuck her like the whore she was. Honestly, there was nothing secretive about her body at all, nothing he hadn't seen, touched, claimed, or marked. If anything, it was bad luck for him not being there, ready to protect her at a moment's notice. With the baby in her womb, it was harder for her to perform more devastating magic. What if one of those women wanted her, or the church decided to fall down, or-

Bendy growled as he entered the chapel, the room devoid of anyone except Sammy and the wedding planner. He had set her on the alter, her legs spread, and was thrusting his cock into her. Her hands clutched at his shoulders, her moans a choir begging for more, and her legs wrapped around his slender torso. Her head was tilted back and eyes shut, she clearly couldn't see the knife in Sammy's unoccupied hand, or the pentagram drawn on the floor around them. 

That idiot was going to perform a sacrifice. 

And while sacrifices were useful and fun forms of entertainment, he was almost certain that there would be repercussions having one here. And while Bendy didn't care about the law, he did care about making Rani his. Anything that stood in the way of that needed to be eliminated. Bendy went over to the two of them, his fingers wrapping around the hybrid's throat, crushing his airway. The man hissed, and his thrusts became shaky. "M-Master."

"What's going on now?"

"I was making a sacrifice." His words were becoming breathier, almost cut off completely. "It was a tribute to-Gah!" He cut off the airway completely, and Sammy's hips finally stilled. This caught the wedding planner's attention, her eyes fluttering open, before widening when she saw they had a guest. "I-I'm sorry, Master."

Bendy let go of the hybrid. "Get the whore off the alter and let her do her job. If I find anymore foolishness like this, I'll take your head off."

"Yes, Master."

He watched as the human hopped off and smoothed out her skirt, while Sammy pulled up his pants and pocketed her underwear. The two hurried out of the chapel, but as they left, another person entered. He was large, even larger than Sammy, and had bulging muscles hiding beneath dark green skin. His horns nearly scrapped against the ceiling, and his golden eyes took in the room. There was a woman on his arm, her odd colored eyes and willowy body too beautiful to be human. "You're him then?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're the demon my granddaughter's marrying." He went over to one of the pews and sat down, the woman sat on his lap, her short dress hiking up all the more. "I am the Devil, and we have some talking to do."

* * *

You stared at yourself in the mirror, your reflection staring back at you with a hint of a smile. You looked so different made up like this, the make up wasn't simple, but it wasn't overdone either. It blended with your skin tone, causing your best features to stand out. Your hair wasn't too bad either, taken out of its usual bun, it was allowed to hang free, diamond clips used to keep back the unruly strands. You turned back to the were wolf doing the finishing touches on your hair, her ears twitching when you spoke. "You both did so good with this, thank you."

The human next to you shrugged, she was packing away all the equipment. "There's nothing to thank us for, you payed for a service."

"Yeah, but still..."

Your voice trailed off as you felt a strong magical presence. It pulsed and burned against your magical sight, almost too much for you to handle. You staggered up, clutching the back of the vanity chair. That powerful force was beckoning you, damn near demanding you to live your dressing room, and go to the chapel. Almost on their own, your feet began moving, obeying the magical force that was calling to you. A few of the workers stared, but none asked questions as you moved forward, almost robotic. When you came to the chapel doors, the oppressive force curled around you, and it almost felt welcoming, as if it had always wished for you to be in its embrace. 

This couldn't be Bendy, he wasn't able to separate his aura from his ink, and it couldn't be anyone else that you knew. All of your friends were due to arrive in an hour at least, even Mora would only be twenty minutes early and no more. You grit your teeth, the hints of a spell on your tongue as you opened the door. But it all died away, and instead was replaced with something hotter than magic, and more deadly than a storm in winter. 

"What are you doing here?"

The well dressed man turned his head, a cool smile on his face. "And here's our lady of the evening."

"I asked a question, and I expect to be given an answer." Your fingers curled, and words escaped from between gritted teeth, orange flames sparking along your palm. "Why are you here, Grandfather?"

For a moment, you could see Bendy startle, but it quickly died down as he went over to you. "Uninvited and unwanted?"

"Yes, but you're no where near his level."

To be fair, neither were you, but you didn't want to entertain that thought. You didn't know why this brutish demon was here, but you were going to protect your new family. There was no need for him to be here, your ties to hell were purely work related, found only in the deepest shadows, and names whispered long after you had left. This man had no business with you, not after all the atrocities he had allowed. 

"I am not here to antagonize you," He said, holding up a hand. "Instead I came to make peace."

"That's hard to believe old man." You said. "Your aura was over powering, I didn't even come here willingly."

"And I apologize deeply for that." The woman on his lap hopped up, allowing the large demon to stand up. "I came today over words of gossip. I heard that the great Lurana Belial was finally getting married after well over a thousand years going on plenty of escapades. I had to see if it was true, and measure the worth of my new grandchild."

"I'm no grandchild of yours, I don't need your permission." You said, the fire burning hotter against your skin. "You ordered my parents assassination, you left me grieving, alone, and confused. Not once did you come to help me, you didn't even come to their funeral. You threw me away, just like father's family did."

Th old man stared you down, his gaze solemn, but you could feel something in his aura. It was like that tug had gotten stronger, and instead of forcing you to move, it was whipping around, creating chaos against your own aura. "I know what I did was wrong, I do not need a judge on that, however spouting lies is rather low, even for you."

You opened your mouth, but you could feel his aura twisting with your own, bleeding deep, deeper still, until it began bleeding into your soul. You could see images, flashes of light, glimpses of faces. They all twisted and turned, slowly revealing things in segments, like a twisted play of your life. You could see your parents at their own wedding, their faces fresh and smiling despite the rain. Then you could see yourself in your mothers arms, your body so tiny you couldn't even believe you could be so small. You saw flashes of your parents again, this time arguing with a noblemen you could recognize but no longer name. Then you saw your parents on the floor of your summer home, blood staining the roses, rain soaking their slowly rotting corpses. 

You could feel your eyes burning, and the fire dissipating. You could feel so much sorrow, anger, and pain in his aura. It flooded your own soul, and it felt like your parents had died a second time. You felt like a little girl again, lost and alone, desperately needing comfort but not sure where to turn to. And as the vision cleared, and you stared at your grandfather, you realized he had felt pain when your parents died, and it had never left. 

You watched as he slowly unfurled his hand, and a golden run surrounded by seven stars hovered over his outstretched claws, a powerful aura radiating off of it. "I did not come here asking for your forgiveness, or to enter your life again, Rani. I am old, and I am more than ready to retire. I want to honor your family's ascension properly, if only so my own soul will not be cursed once I die." 

"But-"

"Lurana Belial, you shall be the next Devil, if you so wish it."

 You stared at the rune, the culmination of seven soul, the last seven devils. Eventually an eight star would be added, your grandfather's soul. You would be the most powerful being in hell, with enough power to keep not only your child safe, but Bendy as well. Nothing bad would ever happen to them, you could give them the perfect lives. You hands hovered over the pulsing rune, the magic caressing your fingers, before you retracted them, letting your arm drop to your side. "I want to honor my parents," You said. "but I want to think about it first." You reached out taking Bendy's hand. "I want to get married, and have my baby. After that..."

"I understand."

The rune phased back into his soul, causing his aura to become twice as strong as it was a moment ago. Even as it sank back into his body, untwisting from your aura, you could still catch glimpses of memories and thoughts, before it pulled away entirely. Bendy grabbed you by your shoulders when you stumbled back, the lack of aura like a breathe of fresh air. dizzying and invigorating all at once.

"Elope." Bendy hissed. "I want to fucking elope."

* * *

Despite Bendy's desire to elope, the two of you managed to make it to the wedding. Your grandfather insisted on officiating the wedding, despite both of your protests, however the blessing of hell was still given, and you supposed it would be a good thing in the future, even if you hated it now. After the ceremony, your friends used a teleportation spell, and took you all to your reception. It was situated in your old summer home, a palace that had long stood idle over the course of your adventures, you though it would be fitting to incorporate something of your family's into the wedding. 

While Bendy spent most of his time in the basement, you hung out with your friends and family. Hours went by, and so did the drinks, and by the time the last guest was leaving, you were ready to sleep. You went down to the basement, flames caressing your hand to light your way. You held part of your reception dress in the other hand, trying to keep the delicate fabric from snagging on any loose nails, or getting covered in dust. When you hit the bottom, you found Bendy hunched over, staring intently at a book. Ink was splashed over the brick walls, and there were a few ink made pictures taped on the wall. Despite the old piano, boxes full of dresses, and some old toys that shouldn't have survived all this time, it almost reminded you of the studio. 

Dark.

Dingy.

Full of memories.

You halted beside the demon, letting your flame flicker out. "Are you ready to go back to the apartment?"

"Nah. Not yet..." You watched as he flipped the page of the book, his tail weaving back and entangling with your own. "Like it down here, it's nice."

"It reminds you of the studio?"

"..."

You sighed and sat down next to him, allowing his ink to soak into your dress. You reached out, letting your hand graze his shoulder, dipping down his arm. You felt tendrils of ink wrap around your wrist, caressing you. "It's okay, you know? The studio was your birth place and your home. It's only natural you miss it, you know?"

"This life ya got. I ain't used to it." He said after awhile. "People, stuff, space..." He shrugged. "I don't see why ya get so excited about it."

"They're attachments. Those people have been with me through thick and thin, this stuff are things that contain memories, and the space." You shrugged. "I've always been a bit of a free spirit. Never wanted to stay in one place for too long." You gently tilted his chin, forcing him to look at you. Fingers gently wiped away the ink, revealing two flames of aura that worked as his eyes. "That's how much I love you, Bendy. I stayed with you in that studio, even though I could have gone anywhere else."

You weren't given as little as a warning. His fangs crashed into your lips, and his arms wrapped around your torso. He pushed you onto your back, and your legs curled around your hips, pulling him closer. You could already feel his arousal against your thigh, you wondered how long he had thought about this. At one point, you had told him it was tradition to have sex right after the wedding, that had led to him insisting on 'practicing'. You moaned as he nibbled against your neck, his hands trailing down your sides, causing goosebumps to begin forming under his rough touch. You had to admit, you craved it yourself, likely more so than him. The baby had put your hormones out of wack, and you craved his touch more often than not, most nights a flurry of passion and need. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," He said, pulling your dress down, and tossing it behind him. "you'll be begging me to stop once I'm done." Tendrils of ink spread across your body, twisting your tits into a vice, and suckers gently maneuvering your nipples. One of his hands slipped between the two of them, and began to rub her clit furiously, clearly not in the mood for much foreplay, trying to get her ready as quickly as possible. "I've been waiting all day to have you to myself. All those other people panting after you like dogs in heat." You heard a belt unbuckle, before you felt his thick cock at the apex of your thighs, teasing along your slit. "I wanted to kill them all."

You brought him back in for a kiss, muffling your moan as he slowly pushed into your tight cunt. His pace was hard and deep, but mindful of your child. However, that didn't stop him from biting the juncture between your neck and shoulders, or leaving bruises on your thighs that would blossom purple and blue the next morning. You arched against him, begging for more when a tentacle reached up and flicked at your clit, causing that coil to tighten all the more. You hissed as he leaned down and pressed his lips to your chest, sucking on your breast, and taking more milk from you. It was a dull aching feeling that only helped that coil in your abdomen tighten all the more. You bucked your hips up, trying to match his pace now, despite how tired you were becoming. "bendy, please!"

He pulled up your hips, and hit the perfect spot, damn near making you see stars as that coil snapped, and white hot pleasure burst through your body.  He continued to fuck you through your climax, praise and promises escaping his lips, and dragging you on course for another orgasm. You pulled him closer, your fingers playing with his sensitive horns, trying to give him the same pleasure he had given you. He growled, and before you knew it, you were seated on his lap, his hands firmly around your hips, forcing you down on his massive cock several times, before he stopped entirely, balls deep inside you, his body hunched over. Hot ink splashed into your over worked pussy, and you moaned his name, your walls fluttering around him as another orgasm shook you to your core. 

After a few moments of you both sitting there, breathing hard, bodies soaked with milk, ink, and sweat, bendy began rocking his hips into yours again. 

It was going to be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's done! *Silent crying*
> 
> Uh, anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this. Despite all the complications that came with writing this, it was actually fun to do. I've never written anything like this before, so I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Know what has been wedding savvy? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com/


End file.
